


The most fortunate man

by risorgimento1918



Series: 30 Day NSFW! OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 30 day challenge, Bot Katsuki Yuuri, Drabbles, Fluff, I hope I can keep up, M/M, One Shot, POV, Romance, Sex mentioned, Top Victor Nikiforov, naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risorgimento1918/pseuds/risorgimento1918
Summary: Still keep true to the YOI universe, but here I have the couple moved in and lived together at Victor's house, and Yuuri has taken one year off. The timeline is after episode 12, which means after GPF was over, and Victor decided to get back to skating a competition.I was inspired while listening to Kamelot - On the coldest winter night.This belongs to a series of writings in the 30 day NSFW challenge.*First theme: Cuddles (naked)





	

Recently, Victor Nikiforov had been having that smile on his face almost constantly, to the point that it surprised everyone at the gymnasium, and, of course - as always, annoyed Yuri.

“Put that creepy face elsewhere, old man, you’re bothering me.” Yuri hissed when Victor skated pass him in a ballerina pose, arms raised, one leg in the air, and smiled with him. 

“Can’t help it Yurio. I don’t see any reason why I should. After all, this is a chance to celebrate, don’t you think?”

“What? Your returning to the ice or that katsudon moving in with you?” Yuri’s arms crossed. He frowned, looking rather disgusted. “Both are non-existed in my concern anyway.”

“Now now don’t be like that, Yurio.” Victor had his arm over the yellow-haired boy’s shoulder. “You should come over sometimes, Yuuri has mastered borscht already. We will treat you to a nice dinner.”

The shorter one mumbled. “You’d better not forget that.”

“I know Yurio would be happy too now that Yuuri has come here and be among our teammates!” Victor exclaimed joyfully. “Thank you, for your support.” He said. Yuri could see a genuine gratitude in those icy blue eyes of the silver-haired man in front of him. 

Deep down inside, he admired them for being so courageous when publicly announced their engagement. Especially in a country like Russia. It would be safer for them to stay in Japan. But then katsudon moved to this country, and even took one year off just to get adjusted to life here in St. Petersburg. 

Victor Nikiforov surely is one lucky guy. 

And that fortunate man was currently waving goodbye to the team as he left the rink to go home. 

* 

Victor drove home quickly, so quick that it would be like a blink of an eye, or so he thought. The sky was getting dark as the clock chimed 6:00PM, and snow had started to fall. But Victor saw or felt nothing but the cold, because he was standing in front of the door to his apartment right now. He could hear Makkachin barking inside, and sounds of human footsteps become clearer.

Of course he’s aware of the fact that he would not be alone anymore. This apartment he once felt desolate and cold had now been filled with the warmth coming from another human being who has taught him the meaning of Life and Love through the journey in his world. Filled with love and what his heart desired.

He chuckled, opened the door, and suddenly got pulled into a tight hug. So warmth. So relaxing. He buried his face onto the neck of the short black-haired man embracing him, breathed in his scent. 

Something inside had urged him to place a kiss there, right at the ivory skin of that man’s neck. A mark, it said, hurry, mark him. 

Victor did. He didn’t only kiss, but nibbled a bit there as well, and ended the ritual with a lick. From head to toe, from inside out, this man he loved was covered in his marks, and their scent mingled, inseparable. Victor tightened the hug, hearing a soft moan from the man’s throat. 

“Welcome home, Vitya.” Yuuri breathed softly into his beloved’s ear.

“I’m home.” Victor pulled back a little, putting a kiss on Yuuri’s forehead.

* 

The grandfather clock chimed ten times, announcing it’s almost time for bed. 

Makkachin had already curled up in his big cushion at a corner of the room.

On the king-sized bed, Victor was holding Yuuri, kissing him and pleased to hear moans coming from the blushing black-haired man under him. His tears of pleasure was filling up it seemed, but Victor didn’t stop. Who would stop when the atmosphere is this good to go further? 

Yuuri had his arms around Victor’s neck. He had returned to his sense, and was returning kisses. 

Clothing had soon been tossed aside. They were both naked under the blanket, covered in a light layer of sweats. Victor felt the warmth that was transmitting to him through the touch of the skin, and the heat was rising now that Yuuri had once again drowned in pleasure.

“Such eros…” Victor thought to himself, continued to roam his hands all over Yuuri’s body, leaving kiss marks everywhere he could, and even went down much further.

The silk-like delicacy under his fingers, the warm breath through his ears, the feeling of lips touching, the erotic sound that was constantly surrounding him - Victor was aware of all these. They all proved to him that from then onwards he would no longer have to spend anymore lonely night in the coldest days of winter. That he would be greeted lovingly whenever he got home. That he would taste the home-made cooking created exclusively for him, and him only. That he would be able to make love to his most beloved human on Earth. 

Victor’s way of showing affection was rather rough, and yet at the same time alluring, tempting, and emotional. Yuuri found no way to escape, and even he himself never thought of that. He loved the feeling of being consumed totally in Victor’s love, as if he is the only existence in Victor’s attention. He never considered himself being submissive to Victor, but rather they both have domination over each other. 

Victor monopolized his world, and so did Yuuri. Afterall, their feeling was mutual.

Years of admiring had grown into love. Yuuri also saw himself as one fortunate man in the entire universe.

*

Yuuri buried his face onto the tough chest of his husband, as the slender fingers of the silver-haired man run gently through his hair. 

Their legs tangled. The heat did not die down, but after a few rounds they chose to rest a bit, and just lying there cuddling while still being naked. Victor loved the skin on skin feeling they were sharing right now. They would often cuddle on the sofa, watching music shows together. Or on the furry mat by the fireplace, sharing biscuits and hot milk, and having chat over trivial things. 

Life had never felt so alive, they both think. 

Accepting another person into your world is never easy, not to mention that you agree to merge yours with theirs. But they did. Victor and Yuuri created a bond between them the moment they vowed under God, and since then their two lonely, separated worlds became one. 

Victor tightened his arms and legs around Yuuri, who was slowly falling to sleep. 

A soft kiss on the forehead. Another one on the nose. And the last one on the lips before he gently whispered between their kiss. 

_“Sweet dreams, my beloved.”_

He knew for sure Yuuri would carry his voice and words into the dreamy land he was at right now.

Winter wind didn’t cease outside, as snow continued to stack up. The whole apartment fell into silence as the clock chimed twelve. 

Victor, too, welcomed his sleep, still with that constant smile of happiness that would disgust Yuri Plisetsky. But he didn’t care, as long as he could show to the world how much he loved Katsuki Yuuri. 

*

On the coldest winter night of St. Petersburg, Victor Nikiforov embraced his love for life to sleep, knowing that he was the most fortunate man.

**Author's Note:**

> not so NSFW as I expected.  
> alright then, the remaining 29 days would definitely much kinkier.


End file.
